Spacegates and Starships
by SlayersGrl
Summary: A chance encounter on a random planet leads a pair of intergalactic wanderers straight into the heart of Stargate Command. Events quickly become complicated in a hurry. And there’s something not quite right about Lab 32… Stargate SG1 & Doctor Who
1. Prologue

Spacegates and Starships  
by Slayersgrl  
A Stargate SG-1/Doctor Who Crossover

Summary: A chance encounter on a random planet leads a pair of intergalactic wanderers straight into the heart of Stargate Command. Events quickly become complicated in a hurry. And there's something not quite right about Lab 32…  
Disclaimer: Both shows absolutely in no way belong to me. I just decided to squish the two together for my own amusement.

Note about timelines:   
Stargate SG-1: This takes place around the middle of Season 3. General Hammond is still in charge and Janet is still running the infirmary.   
Doctor Who: Takes place during the 2005 season (Season 1 of the new series). 9th Doctor and Rose, before they meet Jack.

* * *

Prologue 

"Why do all prison cells look the same?"

Doctor Daniel Jackson glared at his fellow cellmate in annoyance. "How should I know? Maybe they just seem the same since we end up in so many of them."

"Well don't go blaming this one on me. I'm not the one who just had to push that button," Colonel Jack O'Neill replied coolly.

Daniel's annoyance quickly fizzled into guilt. This really was his fault. SG-1 had been investigating some intriguing ruins on the outskirts of a small town when he had spotted some unusual markings on one of the walls. He had rubbed his hand along the wall while trying to make out the inscription. "I think there's a hidden panel here," he had muttered when his fingers brushed over a raised tile. Before Jack could warn him not to push it, his curiosity had prevailed. The wall instantly slid to the side and the floor below them gave out.

Jack and Daniel had found themselves falling onto a slide of sorts. They tumbled through the darkness to emerge in a small underground room. They had made brief radio contact with their teammates, Sam and Teal'c, before being discovered by the locals.

Most initial meetings were awkward at best, but in this case, the local inhabitants were less than pleased to find outsiders in the basement of their temple. The situation went downhill quickly once they found out it was a temple to the local minor Goa'uld. After a brief and pointless interrogation, the pair found themselves thrown into a dark underground prison cell to await their fate. In other words, it was shaping up to be a typical mission.

"So, how long do you think we'll have to wait for our rescue party?" Jack had long ago given up on waiting patiently and was now intent on asking Daniel inane questions.

Before Daniel could respond, they heard voices from further down the long passageway to the cells. They could clearly make out the voice of a woman yelling at her captors to let her go. Several men appeared in front of their cell door and the woman was thrown into the cell opposite them.

"You will not be released until you explain yourself to our god," one of the men stated.

"At least tell me where the Doctor is!" Her request fell on deaf ears as the guards turned to leave. "If anything happens to him, I'll… I'll… well, let's just say you'll be sorry!" Her vague threats betrayed her desperation.

"I don't think that's going to work," Jack called out.

"You never know Jack. I don't think we've ever tried yelling like a hormonal teenager," Daniel muttered.

The stranger suddenly turned her attention toward them. She stared at them in confusion for a moment before obviously deciding they appeared normal enough. After all, they did have being confined to prison cells in common. "You wouldn't happen to know a way out of here?"

Jack couldn't help but grin at the absurdity of the question. "If we did, we probably wouldn't be sitting here."

"Right…" The girl slowly slid to the ground to lean against the nearest wall. She looked resigned to her fate to sit around and wait.

Motivated by curiosity and sheer boredom, Daniel decided to strike up a conversation with their new neighbor. "So why were you yelling for a doctor anyway? You don't look hurt."

"Not a doctor, the Doctor. They took him somewhere else when we got to the city." She then looked over at the two in the other cell. "So how did you end up locked down here anyway?"

"We ran into some angry natives. They apparently don't like tourists," Jack replied. "What about you?" He couldn't help but be curious as to how such a young looking girl with an obvious British accent ended up in a prison cell on a backwater planet such as this.

The girl smiled at the question. "I just seem to have a knack for getting into trouble, especially with the Doctor around…" Then she realized they had never been properly introduced. "I'm Rose Tyler by the way."

"Daniel Jackson. And this is Colonel Jack O'Neill," Daniel replied while pointing to his companion.

"I'd shake your hand, but you know…" Jack added.

Rose smiled again. She always managed to meet the most interesting people when she traveled with the Doctor. And she just knew the two men with the American accents just had to have an interesting tale to tell her.


	2. Chapter 1

Spacegates and Starships  
by Slayersgrl  
A Stargate SG-1/Doctor Who Crossover

Summary: A chance encounter on a random planet leads a pair of intergalactic wanderers straight into the heart of Stargate Command. Events quickly become complicated in a hurry. And there's something not quite right about Lab 32…  
Disclaimer: Both shows absolutely in no way belong to me. I just decided to squish the two together for my own amusement.

* * *

Chapter 1

After a brief superficial conversation, each group retreated to their own thoughts. Any questions about the specific circumstances of how they had ended up in their current predicaments had been met with guarded answers. Each group was obviously reluctant to reveal certain details. But it was understandable. They had met between prison cells.

The heavy silence was finally broken by the unmistakable sound of several men approaching from down the corridor. They opened Rose's cell door and unceremoniously shoved a familiar form to the ground at her feet.

"You don't have to be so rough," he called out after the retreating guards.

"Doctor! Are you alright?" Rose quickly asked.

He brushed off her concern, insisting he was fine. Then he began fishing around in his pockets for his sonic screwdriver. Mumbling thanks for the general stupidity of a certain alien race, he quickly got to work opening the cell door.

Intently watching the recent activity, Jack and Daniel were quite surprised to see their neighbor's cell door suddenly slide open. "Wait, how did you do that?" Daniel called out.

The man looked at them in confusion before turning to his companion. "Friends of yours?"

"Sort of. They did keep me company while you were gone."

"Think you can help us out here?" Jack interrupted. He certainly wasn't going to miss out on an obvious opportunity for escape.

The Doctor noticed the pleading looks spread across the faces of all three. "Fine. But no more boyfriends!" He added the last part while glaring at Rose.

"Of course. Wouldn't dream of it," Rose said while trying to maintain a straight face. She didn't exactly plan on repeating the whole Adam thing.

"I take it you're the Doctor?" Daniel asked after they had been released from their cell.

He received a distracted nod in response. The Doctor was once again fiddling with his strange device. It suddenly shot out a small beam of light.

"So it's a flashlight too?" Jack asked while trying to discretely get a better view of the device in the other man's hand. He definitely wanted to get his hands on one of those things.

"It's a sonic screwdriver," the Doctor replied, as if that explained everything. Then he turned and started down the hallway in the direction the guards had just disappeared, the small beam of light bobbing along in the darkness. The other three hurried to catch up.

They passed a few empty cells before arriving at a small room. A quick inspection revealed it to be deserted except for some familiar items. Jack and Daniel were more than thrilled to see their missing equipment. Deciding to travel light, they grabbed only their weapons and GDO's. Daniel was disappointed to leave his notes behind but he knew from experience that they were probably going to be making a mad dash for the gate. The group then continued down the darkened corridors. After a few wrong turns, the Doctor managed to guide them to the surface.

Rose squinted at the bright glare of the mid-afternoon sun. "Where do we go from here?"

"I think we should go that way," Jack and the Doctor replied in unison. But they were pointing in opposite directions.

"But the gate is that way," Jack said, referring to his selection.

"And the TARDIS is that way," the Doctor replied.

This was followed by a pause and then "What gate?" and "What's a TARDIS?" were uttered at the same time.

"Uh guys, I think we have a bigger problem," Daniel interrupted. He pointed to the group of Jaffa approaching from the right. Apparently the local Goa'uld had sent them to retrieve the prisoners.

"Run!" everyone yelled in unison. They sprinted away from their pursuers, which happened to be in the opposite direction from where the blue police box sat hidden in the woods.

Rose had little time to question why they were running towards a giant metal ring in the middle of the woods. But she knew that Jack and Daniel were desperate to reach it so it must mean safety of some sort. They had managed to gain a sizeable lead which was probably why they almost made it.

Daniel had punched some buttons on a pedestal and they were waiting for the Stargate to activate when the Jaffa started firing their weapons at them. They took cover behind the meager protection of the DHD. A few tense moments passed before Daniel received confirmation on the small device he had retrieved.

"We'll provide some cover fire," Jack instructed, "you just head for the gate."

"You mean the big vertical puddle?" Rose asked, mesmerized by the liquid appearance of the event horizon.

"A stargate," the Doctor mumbled, "I haven't seen one of these since…" The rest was drowned out the by the sound of automatic weapons fire.

"Go!" Jack yelled at them.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and together they ran. They were almost there when Daniel yelled for them to get down. Rose then heard the Doctor cry out in pain and fall to the ground. She quickly knelt down to see what was wrong. That was when she felt the heat of a staff weapon blast pass just inches away from her head.

The next thing she knew, Jack and Daniel were lifting up the Doctor and carrying him towards the rippling blue wormhole. Jack used his free hand to shove Rose through first.

The rest passed in a blur for Rose. She was vaguely aware that she had just entered a military facility and that they were taking the Doctor to the infirmary. But her mind was still frozen in that moment. She had no idea how badly he was hurt.

And she realized the thought of losing him terrified her.


	3. Chapter 2

Spacegates and Starships  
by Slayersgrl  
A Stargate SG-1/Doctor Who Crossover

Summary: A chance encounter on a random planet leads a pair of intergalactic wanderers straight into the heart of Stargate Command. Events quickly become complicated in a hurry. And there's something not quite right about Lab 32…  
Disclaimer: Both shows absolutely in no way belong to me. I just decided to squish the two together for my own amusement.

* * *

Chapter 2

The depressing sight of a cold concrete ceiling was the first thing the Doctor saw when he awoke. He turned his head to the side to find Rose next to him, her head resting in sleep on the edge of his bed. Feeling him shift slightly, she woke up. She immediately expressed how happy she was to see him awake.

"Where are we?" he asked.

She smiled, realizing that for once she knew more than he did. "We're on Earth."

"Just because it looks like Earth, doesn't mean it is. Although it does bear a striking resemblance…"

"I know that! But we really are on Earth. Daniel said something about traveling through the Stargate."

The Doctor knew that he really should be able to recall what a Stargate was, but his head was pounding. Besides, he had other issues to think about. Like who was this Daniel guy? Then he remembered their capture, his separation from Rose, their eventual escape and the burning pain centered below his left shoulder. The pain was practically non-existent at the moment. He wasn't sure if that was due more to his superior healing abilities or late 20th century medicine. Either way, he was thankful it was him instead of Rose. At least he knew he'd recover.

"I was really worried about you," Rose suddenly whispered, her gaze shifted to the floor.

"I'll be fine. I've survived far worse injuries than this," he replied.

"But I didn't know that." Rose looked up to meet his gaze, the hint of tears in her eyes. "I thought…"

"Rose," the Doctor interrupted, for once being perfectly serious. "I will do everything in my power to make sure you never have to think that again."

Any further conversation was halted by the inconvenient arrival of the doctor (of the purely medical variety). She introduced herself as Dr. Janet Frasier and then she busied herself with checking his injury. She was surprised to find its advanced rate of repair. Although she wasn't completely amazed once she considered that her patient wasn't exactly human.

"Needless to say, I'm pleased with your recovery." She then smiled. "I must admit I was quite surprised to find two hearts instead of one…"

"Yeah no kidding…" Rose muttered.

"Thanks for the hospitality, but I believe we must be going now." He said as he made to get up. He was also searching for his leather jacket, hoping it hadn't been tossed somewhere.

"Go where?" Janet asked, suddenly wary that her patient was trying to escape from her infirmary.

"Back to Intara."

Janet assumed he meant P3X-996. "You'd have to talk to General Hammond about that."

"Great!" He answered with a big grin. He grabbed Rose's hand and made it three steps toward the exit before turning back. "Where would I find General Hammond?"

"Where do you think you're going? I haven't release you yet," she said as she tried to steer her patient back to his bed.

"But I'm fine. You said so yourself," he argued. "Besides, it should be completely healed in a few hours. And I have better things to do than lie around in bed."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Janet challenged. She had heard all the excuses as to why patients should be released from her care.

"Like saving the world."

Janet sighed. She was hoping she'd get something original. After all, he was an alien. But Colonel O'Neill had tried that one on her a few weeks ago. "Nice try. Now back to bed until I say you're ready to leave."

The Doctor realized he was going to have to do better if he expected to be leaving anytime soon…

-----------------------

Meanwhile, the four members of SG-1 were debriefing General Hammond about the events of their latest mission. It never ceased to amaze the general how this team in particular managed to find trouble wherever they went. A simple recon mission had led to yet another search & rescue operation. He was just about to send a team back to the planet when Jack and Daniel had stumbled through the gate with two strangers in tow.

"So you're saying you were rescued by two complete strangers you met in a prison?" he asked, trying to make some sense of the outrageous set of circumstances.

"Yes sir," Jack quickly replied.

"A young girl and an alien?"

"Apparently," Daniel muttered.

"Two people you know absolutely nothing about and yet felt it was alright to bring them back here?"

Sensing the shift in conversation to a more serious topic, Jack felt he had to justify his and Daniel's actions. "They helped us. And asked for nothing in return. I wasn't going to just leave them there." A moment of silent contemplation passed between the two men. The general was silently asking his second-in-command for his opinion of their guests.

He must have received a satisfactory answer for he returned to addressing the rest of the team. "Alright, they can stay for now. But I suggest we keep their visit under raps. I don't need the NID breathing down our necks." He could just see the greedy looks on the faces of the NID agents who would be dying to get their hands on an alien of unknown species.

-----------------------

A short time later, Janet was amused to discover that not only had the pair of strangers managed to convince her to release the Doctor from the infirmary but they had also gotten her to lead them to the briefing room.

When they arrived, SG-1 had just finished their debriefing. The general invited their guests to have a seat. He cast a questioning glance in Janet's direction and was greeted with a confused look and an amused smile. But she did nod to indicate that the Doctor was healed enough to participate in the meeting. Then she excused herself and headed back to check on her other patients.

General Hammond decided the easiest way to begin would be with introductions. Once that was concluded, he chose a direct route of questioning.

"So, I understand you're not exactly human…"

"Nope."

Seeing that no further information was going to be offered, Daniel asked, "Are you from P3X-996?"

Darkness passed over the Doctor's features for a brief moment before being replaced with that goofy grin. "No, but speaking of that planet, we really must be getting back now."

"You barely escaped with your life last time. Why would you want to go back?" Jack asked.

"I left something there." He noticed the looks of doubt as to what could be so important to risk his life over. "I won't abandon the TARDIS," he declared adamantly.

"What's a TARDIS?" Sam asked.

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

As Sam tried to make some sense of the response, Rose took pity on her and clarified, "It's his ship. And we really need to get back to it."

The room perked up at that. "You have a ship?"

"Yes, and I've grown rather attached to it, so if you don't mind…" He stood up and motioned toward the artifact looming in the background. "If you'll just fire it up we'll be on our way."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," General Hammond replied. "I can't just let you go walk into a hostile area."

"We've gotten out of worse situations than that," the Doctor countered.

"You would risk Rose's life as well?"

Rose replied before the Doctor could. "I know the risks. And we really do need to get back to the TARDIS."

"General, sir," Jack interrupted. "Perhaps SG-1 could escort them back to the planet."

"We do kinda owe them for helping us out," Daniel added. "We're already familiar with the area."

Sam continued, "And we could provide valuable information about how the Jaffa operate so they could avoid any confrontations."

"I believe it would increase their chances of avoiding further injury if we were to accompany them," Teal'c concluded.

Realizing he was outnumbered, the general finally relented. "Very well. SG-1 you have one hour to get ready. I'll give you four hours on the planet. If you are unsuccessful by then, you'll return to the gate. Understood?" He was answered by a chorus of "Yes sir!"

The team filed out followed by their two visitors. The last thing the general heard was the Doctor asking Rose where his jacket had disappeared.


	4. Chapter 3

Spacegates and Starships  
by Slayersgrl  
A Stargate SG-1/Doctor Who Crossover

Summary: A chance encounter on a random planet leads a pair of intergalactic wanderers straight into the heart of Stargate Command. Events quickly become complicated in a hurry. And there's something not quite right about Lab 32…  
Disclaimer: Both shows absolutely in no way belong to me. I just decided to squish the two together for my own amusement.

* * *

Chapter 3

One hour later found the fully assembled SG-1 impatiently waiting for their guests in front of the Stargate. "Where are they?" Jack grumbled. He had finally trained Daniel to show up on time for missions and now here he was waiting yet again. He was contemplating a "search and destroy" operation when the pair leisurely wandered into the gateroom.

"I still don't understand why you never have to change your clothes," Rose mumbled as she examined the unflattering military uniform she had been coerced into wearing. But her comment was completely ignored as the Doctor enthusiastically inspected his newly repaired coat. He knew he had put that function on his sonic screwdriver for a reason.

"Took ya long enough…" Jack said as he cast an irritated glare in their direction. Rose smiled apologetically in return while the Doctor continued to be oblivious to the people around him. Thankfully, the Stargate sprang to life and soon the room was illuminated by the sparkling light of the event horizon.

Teal'c and Sam went through first followed immediately by Jack. This left Daniel with the unspoken task of babysitter. He silently indicated that the two should go ahead before him.

Rose calmly walked up the ramp and stopped before entering the wormhole. Daniel watched in amusement as she glanced over at the Doctor to see a huge grin of excitement plastered on his face. Rose's smile grew to equal his and together they eagerly stepped through the rippling surface.

Daniel sighed and quickly followed. With an entrance like that, he knew those two were going to be trouble. As he emerged on the other side of the galaxy, he immediately noticed that the rest of his team had already secured the area and were attentively scouring their surroundings for danger.

Then he noticed that Jack wasn't really staring at the surroundings, more like staring at a certain someone. Who was staring back. Daniel sighed in annoyance. It was like watching two alpha males declare their dominance. A moment later they appeared to have reached an agreement. Jack immediately began issuing orders.

"Carter and I will take point. Daniel and Teal'c, you watch our six," Jack paused to emphasize his next statement. "As for you two, stick close and try not to get lost." He realized that they apparently had experience with interplanetary travel, but this was his mission and he was going to try his hardest to make sure it went smoothly, for once. And if that meant keeping a tight leash on the Doctor and his companion, then that was what he was going to do.

"Aye aye Colonel!" Rose replied with a lopsided grin and a sloppy salute, a response which went completely ignored by its recipient.

Jack had already started leading the group toward the nearby tree line. Then he paused and with great reluctance turned back. The Doctor calmly pointed in a direction off to the left. "Right, I knew that," Jack calmly stated as he shifted directions.

The next half an hour was spent in relative silence. The group quietly made their way through the forest surrounding the village and its temple. There were a few close calls with some patrols, both human and Jaffa. It didn't appear that the locals were actively looking for them. They probably considered their former prisoners to be long gone through the Stargate. But the group unanimously decided to hide in the bushes until the patrols passed to avoid any messy confrontations.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Daniel asked, finally breaking the silence.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Rose replied.

"I've seen quite a few spaceships. I think I have some idea as to what they look like."

"Trust me," the Doctor interrupted. "You've never seen anything like the TARDIS." A brief moment later Daniel couldn't help but agree with him.

SG-1 couldn't help but stare. "You are joking, right?" Jack finally asked. He wasn't really sure what he had been expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't a blue police box sitting in the middle of a small clearing. He had expected the Doctor's spaceship to look more… shiplike.

"What is a police public call box?" Teal'c asked. He had never seen a ship such as this one. It didn't exactly look capable of flight let alone traveling through space.

Unfortunately, he never received an answer due to the arrival of some uninvited guests. One of the village patrols had spotted their location. They could already hear the inexperienced search party crashing through the foliage to reach them. It wouldn't be long before a much more dangerous Jaffa patrol showed up.

The Doctor and Rose immediately sprinted for the TARDIS. The Doctor had just slipped his key in the lock when he heard shots being fired behind them. They had run out of time. The pair turned back to find their military escort desperately trying to hold off several angry villagers and several more Jaffa. SG-1 had to avoid an array of weapons fire from both staff weapons and zats. Their enemy apparently didn't care whether they were captured dead or alive.

Seeing an opening, Sam dashed across the short clearing to the small blue box. "You sure you can get this thing off the ground?" she asked, obviously doubting the capabilities of such a strange looking ship.

"We can be on our way as soon as you get the rest of your team over here," the Doctor replied as he slipped inside followed quickly by Rose.

"You sure there's enough room for all of us?" Sam asked. But her eyes had already supplied the rather shocking answer. "Sir," she quickly relayed to Jack over her radio, "I think I found our escape plan."

Jack glanced across the clearing to see Sam motioning for them to join her. She had clearly lost her mind if she thought all six of them were going to fit in that tiny box. But she hadn't been wrong in the past, so who was he to argue. Besides, it was shaping up to be the best plan they had anyway.

Jack and Teal'c continued to provide cover fire while Daniel made the first attempt towards the TARDIS. He was quickly followed by his teammates. Unfortunately, luck didn't seem to be with him that day. He only made it halfway when he was hit with a zat. Teal'c, seeing his friend fall to the ground unconscious, immediately sped up to pick him up into a fireman's carry.

"Hurry!" Sam called out as she held the door open for them. The Jaffa had already entered the clearing and were chasing after their retreating prey.

Suddenly a shot from a well aimed staff weapon flew through the open doorway. The blast hit the console only inches from where the Doctor had been standing. Sparks went flying and the lights flickered for a brief moment before returning to full strength.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor yelled, his attention immediately focused on the damaged section of his ship. "Close the door!" The sparks were currently hindering his investigation. He could only hope it hadn't damaged anything vital.

Sam was more than happy to comply with his demand a moment later when all three members of her team barreled through the doorway. She pulled the door shut and took a step back as she heard another blast smash against the side wall.

"Hurry up and get us out of here!" Jack yelled in frustration. He wasn't exactly sure how long the Doctor's crazy ship would hold up under the attack. Although, a ship that was considerably larger on the inside than the outside should have a certain level of defense capability…

"I'm trying!" was the harrowed response. The Doctor now realized something important must have been damaged by the blast. Or the TARDIS was being her usual self and was simply refusing to do as he asked. Several button pushes and a few well placed kicks later, he finally managed to get their coordinates programmed into the now smoking display screen.

"Here we go," he said as he pressed one last button. The TARDIS shook violently as the blue box disappeared from one end of the galaxy and rematerialized under a mountain in Colorado, much to the surprise of the gateroom staff.

"What just happened?" Sam asked once the vibrations had stopped. She immediately noticed the sounds of attack had stopped.

Rose was about to provide some sort of explanation until she took one look at the Doctor. He had a look that somehow combined shock, anger, horror, and amusement all in one. He was silently staring at the smoldering console, obviously trying to formulate a plan for repairing his beloved ship. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation somewhere else. I think the Doctor is going to be a little preoccupied for a while," Rose replied instead. "Besides, I think we should get Daniel to the infirmary." She was pleased to see him starting to come around, but he was still somewhat disoriented from the effects of the zat.

She then walked over to the doors, intending to go locate a medical team. Thinking there were Jaffa on the other side, the conscious members of SG-1 yelled at her to stop. However, the only sight to greet her was the business end of several automatic weapons.


	5. Chapter 4

Spacegates and Starships  
by Slayersgrl  
A Stargate SG-1/Doctor Who Crossover

Summary: A chance encounter on a random planet leads a pair of intergalactic wanderers straight into the heart of Stargate Command. Events quickly become complicated in a hurry. And there's something not quite right about Lab 32…  
Disclaimer: Both shows absolutely in no way belong to me. I just decided to squish the two together for my own amusement.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Uh, hello…" Rose said as she stared at several armed guards pointing loading weapons at her.

"Hold your fire!" a voice commanded over the intercom system. Rose looked up to see General Hammond looking at her in amazement. She realized that seeing the TARDIS suddenly materialize out of thin air was a rather spectacular sight.

Sam chose that moment to poke her head out the door. "Sir, we need…" But she didn't have to finish her sentence before the general had paged a medical team to the gateroom. She couldn't help but smile. It was uncanny how many times SG-1 returned from a mission needing medical help. At least the injury wasn't serious this time. Jack and Teal'c already had Daniel on his feet, even though he was looking rather confused. Although, she had a feeling it had more to do with seeing the inside of the TARDIS for the first time.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"That's what I would like to know," Jack added, looking over in the Doctor's direction hoping he might provide an answer. But he was already deeply engrossed in repairing his ship. The panel had already been opened to reveal a tangle of wires.

Any further hopes of getting some answers were put on hold as the medical team whisked everyone off to the infirmary for their post-mission checkups. Well, everyone except the Doctor. When they tried to get him to leave, he shoved everyone out of the TARDIS and locked the door.

A few hours later, Rose, SG-1, and General Hammond were gathered at the briefing room table. She had managed to piece together a heavily edited tale of her adventures with the Doctor, conveniently leaving out the time travel part. They already had enough to wrap their heads around. She told them the Doctor had picked her up on one of his visits to Earth and that they traveled around to other worlds getting into trouble and invariably saving the universe from destruction.

"That's quite a story young lady," General Hammond commented once she had finished.

"So you don't know that much about the Doctor? Or the TARDIS?" Daniel asked.

"The Doctor doesn't say much about himself, especially his past," Rose replied. "And he says even less about his ship. I just push a few buttons and pull some levers when he tells me. But I have no idea how he flies it." Sam sighed at her last statement. She had been hoping to get some information about how the TARDIS worked. Her head was already spinning with possibilities.

"You and the Doctor are more than welcome to stay as long as you need to. We'll be glad to help out in anyway we can," the general said. He then ended the meeting, unofficially ordering everyone to go get some rest.

Rose decided she had better check on the Doctor. She had to practically beg Sam and Daniel to not follow her into the TARDIS. She was quite certain the Doctor wasn't in the mood to answer questions. He would probably just become extremely annoyed and start insulting species.

She entered the TARDIS to find a mess of wires and tools strewn across the floor. As she stepped through the maze of destruction left in the Doctor's wake, she was certain she saw a few questionable items as well. She didn't even want to know how old that sandwich was…The Doctor was underneath the floor panels ranting about the questionable intelligence of a certain race of parasitic aliens so Rose had a pretty good clue the blast probably hadn't been good.

"I take it we're not getting out of here anytime soon…"

The Doctor was startled to realize Rose's entrance had escaped his notice. He then disentangled himself from the mass of wires and popped his head up to greet her. "We may be stuck here longer than you think."

"Why, what's wrong?" She immediately regretted the question. He started spouting techno-babble about what was broken and what parts he needed to fix it. The only part she really understood was that it had something to do with how the TARDIS traveled through time. It appeared they were stuck.

"Can you fix it?" Rose interrupted. He must have forgotten he was rambling because he suddenly looked surprised to see her standing there, yet again. She had a feeling the long list of parts had been more of a mental check list than for her benefit.

"Of course I can fix it," he declared adamantly, "if I can find the right parts." He immediately walked away and began rummaging in a supply closet. More strange objects went flying across the room to add to the chaos. Rose was pretty sure she heard him mumble something about ancient 20th century technology.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she said as she tried to clear a spot on the small couch. "General Hammond offered to help. Maybe they have some spare parts they could share. After all, they do have a Stargate."

"Rose, you're a genius!" the Doctor exclaimed as he jumped up. Then he bolted out of the TARDIS.

"Uh, thanks, I think," Rose replied to an empty room. Then her brain caught up with her and she rushed after him. She found Daniel and Sam standing just outside the TARDIS with confused looks on their faces. "Don't just stand there! Follow him!" she yelled as she ran past.

The three raced after the Doctor hoping to discover what had gotten him so excited. He left a trail of startled SGC employees on his dash to the elevator. They turned the last corner just in time to witness the elevator doors closing.

"Where's he going?" Daniel asked, hoping Rose might offer an explanation.

"He asked what floor the labs were on," a scientist standing by the elevator replied. She looked rather surprised that she had provided the information to him without much prodding.

They quickly entered the elevator and waited impatiently for it to reach the correct floor. A few minutes later they found him in one of the research labs. In the few minutes he had been alone, he had already created a hurricane of destruction. Panels had been ripped out of the computer bay on one wall. Wires and various computer parts were lying on the floor. And the Doctor was currently crouched under the table examining the power supply. "What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Getting parts. The general said I could have whatever I needed," was the somewhat muffled response.

"That isn't exactly what he said. And you're dismantling valuable systems we need for the daily operation of this base." She wasn't exactly sure if that last statement was true or not. She had no idea what research they were conducting in this particular lab. But there was a possibility that was a vital system dangling from the wall.

"At least you can get replacement parts. I'm left scrounging through primitive Earth technology trying to find parts I can use. You know, this would go a lot faster if you had more advanced technology." He had been hoping to find some technology more on par with the Stargate.

"Well," Daniel replied, "I guess we could show you some of the artifacts we've recovered that haven't been classified yet." He figured that any technology they might lose would be worth it to keep the Doctor from ripping the base apart.

Sam silently agreed with him and together they led the Doctor and Rose down several corridors before stopping in front of a door labeled "Lab 32: Alien Technology Classification Department". A handwritten piece of paper had been taped below the official plaque which read "Space Junk Storage Room #1".

"Pillage to you heart's content," Daniel said as he opened the door. "Just please leave the rest of the base alone…"


	6. Chapter 5

Spacegates and Starships  
by Slayersgrl  
A Stargate SG-1/Doctor Who Crossover

Summary: A chance encounter on a random planet leads a pair of intergalactic wanderers straight into the heart of Stargate Command. Events quickly become complicated in a hurry. And there's something not quite right about Lab 32…  
Disclaimer: Both shows absolutely in no way belong to me. I just decided to squish the two together for my own amusement.

* * *

Chapter 5

As the door to Lab 32 slid open, Rose was immediately shocked at the sheer volume of items lying haphazardly around the room. Of course, she had no idea what any of them were, but it certainly looked impressive. The Doctor immediately began digging through some gadgets on the nearest table, scanning a few promising ones with his sonic screwdriver.

Their sudden arrival hadn't gone unnoticed however. A scientist approached them and began protesting the Doctor's actions. "What is he doing? He's disrupting my sorting system!"

"And what system would that be?" the Doctor replied in amusement. "Is this the shiny gadgets with blinking lights pile?" So far he had found nothing useful. And if this man's apparent sorting skills were any indication, he was going to have a long day of dumpster diving ahead of him.

"Uh, look, Dr…Reed, isn't it?" Daniel interrupted before the situation got out of control. "General Hammond gave the Doctor permission to use anything he could find here." Well, he hadn't exactly given permission yet, but he would, once Daniel explained the alternative. Then he lowered his voice so only Dr. Reed would hear him. "And if you happen to overhear what any of this junk is, feel free to write it down."

Dr. Reed considered that for a moment before opening his mouth to complain. He really didn't want this strange man rooting through his lab. But Daniel was already heading for the door, gently pushing Sam in front of him.

"Well, we really must be getting back to work," Daniel called out as he reached the door. "I'll check up on you later. Good luck!" And with that the two members of SG-1 disappeared out of sight.

The befuddled scientist glanced from the now empty doorway to the pretty girl standing off to the side with an apologetic smile on her face. Then he looked over at where the odd man was standing on his tiptoes trying to reach an object on the top shelf of a nearby bookcase. He sighed in frustration. This was going to be a long day.

-------------------------

"Are you sure it was alright to leave them there?" Daniel asked a short time later. He was currently peering over Sam's shoulder as she sat in the control room running a diagnostics program on the dialing computer.

"Hmm?" she asked distractedly.

"How do you think the Doctor and Rose are doing?" he tried again.

Sam chuckled. "You mean how do I think Dr. Reed is doing? He's probably busy trying to keep his piles of junk in order. I bet the Doctor's been tossing things around the room." She was interrupted when she noticed a small light on the corner of her screen.

"What's that?" Daniel asked. He then immediately regretted the question. When it came to technology, especially regarding the Stargate, Sam was definitely the wrong person to ask that question.

But this was one of the rare occasions where Daniel received a vague answer. "I don't know. It shouldn't be there." Sam immediately opened up several new windows and began rapidly typing commands. It was probably just a system glitch, but she wanted to check a few things first.

-------------------------

"Hey, be careful with that!" Dr. Reed called out. He cringed as the Doctor carelessly tossed another artifact onto the table beside him.

"It's already broken," was the casual reply. "It's not like I can break it anymore than it already is."

"And you, put that back!" the man yelled at Rose. She was currently tossing a slightly charred metallic sphere back and forth from one hand to another.

"Okay…" she mouthed as she carefully set it back on the counter. The scientist was seriously starting to annoy her. He had been yelling at them since they arrived. He apparently thought they were a pair of six year olds in a china shop.

Suddenly, the Doctor called out in excitement. "Here we go!" He turned around with a triumphant expression on his face. "Rose, hold onto this for me," he said as he tossed a shimmering crystal-like object in her direction. She managed to catch it before it could hit the ground.

Dr. Reed tried to snatch the object back but Rose quickly hid it behind her back. "What is it?" he asked trying to get a better look. He was pretty sure that was one of the objects he hadn't had a chance to inspect yet.

But Rose simply shrugged her shoulders. She honestly had no clue what the object was. She wasn't even sure if the Doctor actually wanted it or if he was just trying to annoy the man.

The Doctor had apparently found a small section of useful items amongst the garbage. He began tossing several random objects in Rose's direction. Some were bright and sparkly and some were rusted and dangling wires. Rose noticed a plastic bin being used to store some of the gadgets on the table. She immediately proceeded to dump its contents out and throw her now growing collection into the bin. Needless to say, Dr. Reed had a few choice words to say about her actions.

"Hey, what's in there?" the Doctor asked as he noticed a door hidden behind an overflowing stack of metal panels that looked like they had fallen off a spaceship of some sort.

Dr. Reed immediately placed himself in between his visitors and the door. "Nothing!" he exclaimed.

"That's where you keep the good stuff, isn't it?" Rose asked. It would make sense that the stingy man would hide his treasures.

But the Doctor had already lost all interest in the mysterious door. His attention had been drawn to a tiny object hidden at the end of the counter in the back of the room. "That's not supposed to be here…" he muttered as he headed towards it.

He had only taken two steps when the entire room was plunged into darkness.


	7. Chapter 6

Spacegates and Starships  
by Slayersgrl  
A Stargate SG-1/Doctor Who Crossover

Summary: A chance encounter on a random planet leads a pair of intergalactic wanderers straight into the heart of Stargate Command. Events quickly become complicated in a hurry. And there's something not quite right about Lab 32…  
Disclaimer: Both shows absolutely in no way belong to me. I just decided to squish the two together for my own amusement.

Note: This chapter was extremely hard to write. Mainly because it was the chapter I completely forgot about… My outline sorta skipped over certain details…like how they got from Point A to Point B…

* * *

Chapter 6 

The entire control room staff was shocked when the power suddenly shut off. A few seconds later, the emergency system activated and the room was once again bathed in light. "What just happened?" Daniel asked.

But Sam was already deeply engrossed in finding an answer. There had been no indications from the system that a power failure was about to happen. And so far she could find nothing that pointed to an explanation. It was possible it was another glitch. But she found it hard to believe that two random errors would occur so close together. No, something was definitely wrong and she was determined to find out what.

"What's going on?" General Hammond asked as he entered the control room. He was followed by the other two members of SG-1. He was slightly annoyed that he only got a few shrugs and baffled looks in response. "Major?" he asked, hoping she had a grasp on the situation.

"I'm not really sure sir," she replied, her attention never leaving the screen. "I think there was a power surge, but I'm having trouble tracking the origin. Someone's modified the data logs."

"Someone got into our system? Or is it a computer virus?"

Sam was getting increasingly frustrated with her lack of progress. "I don't know. I'm still waiting for certain systems to come back online."

The control room became even more crowed with the arrival of two more people. "What's going on?" the Doctor asked, unconsciously mimicking the general's earlier question. Realizing something was wrong, he and Rose had immediately headed for the center of the action. His curiosity just wouldn't let him ignore trouble.

"We're still trying to figure that out," the general replied.

"Do you know you have a bug problem?" Rose asked. Everyone stopped and turned to look in her direction. She was currently staring at a spot on the ceiling. Following her gaze, they were shocked to see a metallic insect-like object clinging to the roof. It looked remarkably like a giant centipede.

"What is that?" Jack asked. He was pleased to see that all weapons in the room were already being pointed at it. The bug didn't look particularly dangerous, but he knew from experience that looks could be deceiving.

"Something else that shouldn't be here," the Doctor muttered as he flipped through several settings on his screwdriver.

Realizing that it had been spotted, the metal bug began scurrying towards the nearest air vent. But it didn't make it very far. The Doctor quickly scrambled onto a nearby chair and aimed his screwdriver at it. Its legs immediately froze up and a second later the bug fell to the ground, the metallic clunk echoing throughout the silent room. After scanning it for any further signs of activity, the Doctor picked it up to examine the design.

"You've seen this before?" Daniel asked.

The Doctor simply nodded in reply. _What was twenty-fifth century technology doing here?_ Then he realized that everyone was waiting for some sort of explanation. "It's a scavenger bug. It was designed to scan for certain pieces of technology and then transmit the location." He had only ever seen them used for salvage operations, such as when a ship crashed. They were much faster than having to search a large area by hand.

"You're saying someone sent this thing to spy on our technology?"

"You may have a larger problem than you think. It may have started as one, but their numbers multiply pretty fast. We need to find the nest."

"And how would you suggest we do that?" the general interrupted. He was tired of all these little problems popping up. He wished his base would run smoothly for once.

In response the Doctor looked over at Sam. It only took a moment before she caught on. "The power surge. Wherever it started, that's where we'll find the nest."

"What do they have to do with each other?" Jack asked, hoping he wasn't the only one left out of the loop. Then he immediately raised his hand to stop Sam. "In three sentences or less Carter."

She closed her mouth and paused to start again. "The bugs are mechanical, so it's reasonable to assume that they need a power source. And it takes a lot of power to feed a full nest of bugs. I'm guessing the whole nest tried to recharge at once which caused the power failure."

"So if we find the power surge, we find the bugs," Jack concluded for her.

"Exactly sir." She then returned her attention to her screen, once again rapidly typing commands.

"So, we have step one in place," Jack said as he turned to address the Doctor. "How do we stop these things once we find them?" He had a feeling he didn't really want to hear the answer once he saw the mischievous look on the other man's face.

One hour later, SG-1 (minus Sam), the Doctor and Rose were assembled in front of their target. Sam was in the control room preparing their attack. Of course, they had all been rather surprised to learn that the power surge had come from Lab 32. Sam had tracked the glitch from earlier to a terminal located in the lab. Someone had rerouted a large amount of power to that section of the base.

Jack activated the door and then motioned for Teal'c to enter first. He quickly followed, scanning the opposite side of the room. "Clear!" he called out. That was the cue for the other three members of the group to enter as well.

"There's nothing here," Daniel commented. He had to admit, he had been expecting some giant nest with creepy metallic insects crawling all over the room. But the lab looked exactly the same as when he had left the Doctor and Rose there with Dr. Reed. Speaking of whom… "Where's Dr. Reed?"

"He was here when we left," Rose replied. But the room was clearly empty. "Maybe he went on a break," she suggested. He had looked rather frazzled when they left.

The Doctor decided they would worry about the man's location later. Right now they had a task to do. "We didn't check behind that door," he said as he pointed at the partially hidden doorway he had noticed earlier.

They carefully moved the metal panels and then prepared to enter. Jack scanned his access card and the door slid open to reveal nothing but darkness. Taking a cautious step inside, Jack quickly scanned the room with the light mounted on top of his weapon.

"Gross," he commented, moving slightly to the side to allow the rest of the group to enter. The small beam of light had revealed a sea of metal parts, some already formed into legs and heads. It looked like a small graveyard of insect parts. But in the center of the room there was a mass of wires and cables leading to dozens of fully assembled bugs. As the beam passed over one particular row, the insects began to activate. Their legs began to move and they set about detaching themselves from the wires.

"Carter, we found the nest. How's it going on your end?" Jack relayed into his radio.

"Almost done sir," was the only reply.

"Jack, you might want to tell her to hurry…" Daniel said he as he took a step backwards. By now, almost all of the insects were in motion, several having already managed to break free from the power supply. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to disable a few that crawled too close for comfort. Despite his assurances that the bugs really were harmless to people, no one really wanted the things crawling on them.

In a rather anticlimactic ending, the bugs suddenly stopped. All motion ceased and the indicator lights gradually faded to darkness. "Did it work?" Sam's voice asked over the radio.

"Yeah, I'd say it worked," Jack replied. He had been surprised at the Doctor's response about how to stop the bugs: _Do you have any dog whistles_? Luckily, the SGC had the next best thing, several super computers and a base-wide intercom system that would allow them to broadcast any sound frequency they wanted. Apparently, the bugs had been designed to obey certain commands issued by high frequency sound waves. All they had to do was play the stop command. Needless to say, this was probably the easiest mission SG-1 had ever completed.

Unfortunately, their celebration was soon cut short. "Nobody move or I'll kill the girl," a masculine voice called out from behind them. Everyone turned to see Dr. Reed holding a gun to Rose's head.


	8. Chapter 7

Spacegates and Starships  
by Slayersgrl  
A Stargate SG-1/Doctor Who Crossover

Summary: A chance encounter on a random planet leads a pair of intergalactic wanderers straight into the heart of Stargate Command. Events quickly become complicated in a hurry. And there's something not quite right about Lab 32…  
Disclaimer: Both shows absolutely in no way belong to me. I just decided to squish the two together for my own amusement.

* * *

Chapter 7 

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he quickly aimed his weapon at the scientist. The man must have finally snapped. Of course, he probably would too if he was stuck trying to guess the use of random alien tech day after day.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," Reed replied as motioned for everyone to lay down their guns and line up against one of the counters at the back of the lab. "But I just couldn't wait any longer."

"What are you hoping to accomplish with all of this?" the Doctor asked cautiously. He had a feeling he was missing a piece of the puzzle. There was something… off… about the man, not including the fact that he now held a gun to his companion's hand.

"Now that is a good question. You see, I don't belong here. And not in that 'we all have a higher purpose' garbage. I literally don't belong here, on Earth."

"You're an alien?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"In the broad sense of the word, yes. But I am human. How else do you think I passed the medical exams?"

Deciding she was tired of playing the silent victim, Rose decided to join the conversation. "So what are you doing here?"

"My ship crashed," he replied with a slight growl of annoyance. "A couple of years ago actually. I did some digging and came across this secret military base where people traveled to alien worlds through a Stargate."

"So you manufactured a fake identity and maneuvered yourself into the Stargate program, all the way to the Classification Department? You sure don't aim very high." Jack couldn't see any strategic value in hiding in Lab 32. Sure, sometimes they discovered some amazing stuff. But surely it would be easier to just join a gate team and travel offworld through the Stargate.

Following Jack's line of thinking, Dr. Reed continued his explanation. "I have no interest in the gate. Where I want to go there are no Stargates." He then paused and turned his direction to the Doctor. "Besides, my ship had certain…capabilities…that aren't common on most ships. I've been waiting for the right set of circumstances to find a way home. I didn't realize it at first, but your TARDIS is exactly what I've been looking for."

The Doctor frowned at this new piece of the puzzle. "You need a ship that can take you wherever you want… whenever you want."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daniel asked, turning his attention to the alien standing next to him.

"Well I'm afraid that's not going to happen. That particular feature is broken at the moment," the Doctor replied, ignoring Daniel's inquiry.

"And you're going to fix it," Reed countered.

"Am I?" he added, waiting for the inevitable reply.

"You're going to fix it," the scientist said as he pressed the gun closer to Rose's head, "or your companion is going to die."

Teal'c decided it was time to add an ultimatum of his own. "You will never make it off this base."

"You won't stop me while I have a hostage. Besides, I doubt the Doctor will allow anything to happen to Rose." He then turned to address his next question directly. "So, what'll it be Doctor, your ship or the girl?"

"Both," was the steadfast reply. Unnoticed, the Doctor then slid his hand behind his back, blindly searching the table for a certain object.

"You can't have both. You have to make a choice."

"Do I now? I'm quite attached to both and I've decided I'll keep the two of them."

"I'm not an object!" Rose protested. "And who said I'd let you keep me?"

Reed yelled for her to shut up. Then he returned to his previous conversation. "I will have your ship."

"No."

"No?"

"No," the Doctor repeated as his hand finally found what he was looking for.

"You can't win. I have the upper hand," Reed countered. He suddenly had a bad feeling something was about to happen.

"And I have this," the Doctor replied as he threw a small round object into the center of the room. It was the same item he had spotted earlier, before the confusion caused by the power outage.

Everyone stood transfixed as the object gracefully arched through the air to land on the unforgiving concrete floor and shatter into a thousand pieces. But the explosion seemed to occur in slow motion, the tiny metallic slivers slowly inching their way through the air away from the center of impact. A moment later, a bright light engulfed the room momentarily blinding the occupants. When the light cleared, all traces of the object were gone.

"What was the point in that?" Reed asked, his gaze shifting to the Doctor's position. But the man was gone. Then he realized, so was his gun. Rose still stood in front of him with his left arm wrapped around her shoulders. His other hand was raised as if still holding the weapon, but the gun was definitely gone. A small noise to his right alerted him of a new presence. He turned to look and came face to face with the barrel of his own gun.


End file.
